All seeing
by Angel4thenight
Summary: Gaara wants to be alone. He doesn’t want or need any one. You are born alone so you stand alone; that’s his motto. But how can he be alone when, whether ever he goes those dark eyes are always there? They’ll always find him present or past; saving him.
1. First glimps

full summary: Gaara wants to be alone. He doesn't want or need any one. You are born alone so you stand alone; that's his motto. But how can he be alone when, whether he goes those dark eyes are always there? They'll always find him present or past saving him from one thing or another but can they save him from his self?

Contain: Yaoi, boyxboy, cutting, hurt, cannon pairing, OCCness and other things

A4TN: lol a yaoi story! Well this is dedicated to my good friend Sammy whom loves Gaara almost as much as Charlie and me he he maybe more.

Charlie: but of course I love Gaa-kun more!

Sammy: in your dreams

A4TN: *sigh* why can't you learn to share? *Sam and Charlie still bickering in the background*

Gaara: *hides behind me* Beth-Chan doesn't own anything. Can I have my cookie?

A4TN: *gives cookie to Gaara* very good Gaara.

Sasuke: *twitch* I have to watch her with him. He'll do anything for his cookies.

* * *

First Glimps

* * *

I rolled my eyes at their whispering as my new sensei intrudes me to my _classmates._ How long till summer again?

"Gaara, do you want to say anything?"

My lip twitched but it didn't form a smirk or a frown thou inwardly I was smiling; a sadist's smile. "Nice to meet yea and just so you know both, the law and my therapist; says I'm not a danger to society. I'm just simply misunderstood."

If I was any other person; I would be rolling around the floor laughing my ass off at their faces! Even Iruka-sensei took a step away from me.

_Good that'll keep them away till this term's over._

Without taking another look at the teens in front of me, I walked to an empty seat. Made myself comfortable and plugged my headphones in to beautiful lie by 30 seconds to mars.

_**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game  
**_

I tensed; sure I expected people to stare but this stare was intense like they were trying to figure me out, bore right in to my skull and see what I was thinking. I smirk staring at the window watching the tress blew softly in the wind.

_Good luck better people have tired._

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_**

**_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_**

_Okay this is getting annoying._

I sighed and turned just in time to get caught in a pair of dark starless black eyes that seem never ending. So much hate, so much loneliness, so much death.... It was just like mine.

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_**

**_(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)_**

**_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_**

**_(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)_**

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_**

The song ended snapping me out of the trance and making me lose the staring contest but as I pulled back around, I finally got a glimpse of the teen's face; porcelain skin, dark jet black hair that held a tint of blue in it and, of course, those dark eyes..

_He looked so much, too much, like that man._

* * *

A4TN: so was it bad? Good? Ok? I don't care just tell me! Oh by the way the song has really nothing to do with it, I just love it lol. *starts dancing around to it*

Gaara: sugar high?

Sasuke & Sammy & Charlie: *nods*

Sasuke: well whatever. Don't forget to review and stuff so I can get some time, alone, with Gaara.*smirks*

Gaara: *small blush* shut up pervert!


	2. First Day

_A4TN: Second chapter yea! Char do you're thing!_

_Charlie: *sweat drop* she doesn't own Naruto_

_Sam: ..... -_-_

_A4TN: oh Special thanks to;_

_DarkAngelsJudas- yeah my first yoai Reviewer!_

_Yeesuka- lol that's would I was thinking when I reread it!_

_Rai-Dwi- glad you love it!_

* * *

First day

* * *

_First lesson was a total bore, great five more to go_

I sighed idly looking around hands stuffed casually in to my pants pockets, my head phones blaring out how far we've come by matchbox 20, while the halls were empty well more like deserted. I was now five no 10 minutes late for my class. I wonder shortly if I should skip it saying I couldn't find the class.

I shook my head at the through. _Temari will kill me if she knew I bunked on my first day here... hm I wait till a week has passed before doing that._

Nodding to my own thoughts; I took a step forward only to collide with something hard and much taller than myself.

"Damn it." I cursed rubbing my forehead; planning on killing the idiot that knocked my ear phones out.

"Hm Gaara-kun shouldn't you be in class?" The voice was icy and devoid of any emotion making my head shot up and once again to get catch in his gaze; it seemed like a never ending black abyss. Like at any moment I could fall in to it and I would never be able to see day light again but this time I broke it of my own free will. I couldn't start another staring contest with this guy.

"Tch what are you gay?" I glared at the floor, grinding my teeth in announces; I wasn't a hundred percent sure but didn't girls call boy's Kun? "And shouldn't you?" I retorted; I didn't even know this guy's name and already he was trying to be order me about.

"I was but Kakashi-sensei asked me to come find you." He said ignoring my first question, I rolled my eyes and waited for him to show me the way to class.

"Well?" I asked when he just stood there staring at me as I refused to make eye contact with him.

"This way Gaara-kun." He said turning and leading the way.

Once we got to the classroom; I wasted no time in separating myself from the dark haired boy. The teacher didn't care too much that I was late ever. All he did was point to a seat and say 'ah glad you could join us Gaara'. I sighed as I took a seat as close to the back as I could.

"You're so lucky to be escorted by Sasuke-kun."

Normal I would off ignored the brunette behind me but this guy was just too wired to ignore "what is he gay?" I ask leaning on the back of my chair, lazily looking over at her.

"oh no Sasuke-kun always dose that calls the girls Chan, the teacher's sensei, older kids senpai and well only a few boys kun. He doesn't say anybody's name without a suffix."

"So just like I thought he's a weirdo."

"My Sasuke-kun is not a weirdo!"

I glared at the girl making her shrink back in her chair as I turned around only to see him staring at me. I turned my head away from him and stared at my text book.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

The door creaked as I opened it, I inwardly winced at the sound but let out a breath when I saw no one was in their; it was completely empty. I sighed walking only to be dog piled by both Temari and Kankuro making me go rigid and stiff in there holds.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" I growled out making them jump back.

"Show me your arms." Temari said in a stern tone leaving no room for argument; well I really can't blame her. Almost three successful suicide temps and a lot of hospital rushes would do that to you.

Rolling up my crimson sleeves I showed them that only scars were there; no freshly made wounds making their faces light up. I scoffed at how easily happy they were.

"Is that all?" I asked crossing my arms; can't they just leave me alone?

Temari grinned "nope!" she said pulling me to the settee and making me sit next to her, "how was your first day in a Japanese high school?" She asked.

Every since the death of our mother, Temari took on the roll; picking us up from school, making us dinner, looking out for us; all things, I suppose, that would fit the mother role more than the big sister one she was meant to do.

I shrugged, "still the same as any of the high school just a different languish." I said about to stand up but both Kankuro and her caught my shoulders.

"Made any friends?" This time my older brother asked the question; sitting down next to me so I was sandwich in the middle.

"No." I answered simply. Resting my arms of my knees and knocking their hands of me. I didn't like being touched, and they knew that, but then why did they always have to invade my personal space?

From the corner of my eye; I saw Temari frown "oh.... any one you want to be friend with?"

"No. Is that all?"

"Gaara...... Is anyone bullying you?"

Why does every one assume that if you don't want to talk about school you're getting bullied?

"If you call this annoying kid how keeps staring at me as bulling than yes other than that no!" I said rolling my eyes

Kankuro's face lit up upon hearing this "this kid much like you Gaara... well then tomorrow I wants you to go to this kid and say hi!" He grinned; patting me on the head making me growl and slap his hand away.

Kankuro dose know that I'm sixteen, right?

"Kankuro, how old do you honestly think I am?"

He open his mouth but then quickly closed it when Temari hit him on the back of his head; knowing damn well he didn't know. I doubt he even knew when my birthday was.

I stood up; Temari may like to have these moments when she played happy family's with us but I -for one- didn't "listen I've got a lot of homework to do and can't be bothered to play twenty questions with the both of you," with that I left my two older siblings.

I stopped at the top of the stair staring back down hearing them talking; Kankuro was getting scowled as normal. Temari and Kankuro were both being they're happy carefree self; unlike when I'm with them. I shook my head of my thoughts before disappearing in to my room; the walls where painted a soft sandy colour boarded with a dark crimson red at the top and a midnight black for the bottom. Apart from my wardrobe, chestier drawers, bookshelf and double bed the room was completely empty and for such a space it really was a waste. I grabbed my laptop on top of the desk and turned it on as I set on my bed after it fully loaded I signed in to MSN.

A message flashed up from him.

Gaara you might be right; some thing's off around here but I still doubt you.

I ignored the last part off the message as I typed my reply. But really how much prove dose this guy need?!

What have you found?

Can't say. Damn it Gaara, I feel like I'm being watch at this very moment!

I frowned it wasn't like him to lose his cool like this or this quickly over something.

Get the first flight over here.

* * *

_A4TN: I'm going to end it here! Oh and the third should be up soon_

_Gaara: *looks up from book* don't forget to review and stuff...._

_Sammy: .....just going sit here and stay quite._

_Charlie: yep no arguing. _

_A4TN: thank you Gaara!_


	3. First Attempt

_A4TN: Omg Chapter three is the longest so far! Lol hope you like it!_

_And thank you, __DarkAngelsJudas, for the review!_

* * *

First attempt

* * *

**'Do it already.'**

_'No..... I can't'_

**'End it Gaara; c'mon you can. Just think about them.'**

_'Shut up about them!'_

**'Remember; you're uncle and father? You're hatred of them? how-'**

_'I didn't, I didn't! I didn't!'_

**'Good boy****.****'**

This time the taunting voice was a smoothing purr in my ear as blood slipped from the newly made cuts; I felt tears prickle my eyes as I realize what I just done but I shook them away. The dark demonic voice still lingered in my head as if calming my slowly dying breath.

**'See Gaara it wasn't that bad? All done and over now; everything is going to be alright****.****' **

_'Everything is going to be alright__.__' _I repeated as my eyes feel close... No more pain, no more hatred... No more loneliness.

* * *

"Gaara c'mon up!"

My eyes slowly open blinking away the sleep as I wondered how I got into bed last night before realizing it was all a memory.

_'One I sooner forget__.__'_ I groaned slightly as I stifle walked to the bathroom. I rarely slept for more than a couple of hours so my body wasn't use to sleeping the whole night.

Leaning against the gradguly warming titles as the hot water beat down upon me; I thought over my first attempt. It was the night after my father's funeral; I can still remember their faces as father's copse was slowly put beneath the earth. All eyes were filled with disgust and hatred as they glared at me as if I was some kind of monster-

"I am a monster." I cursed under my breath correcting myself. Haltered and disgust was something I was all to use too but still it hurt and tore open the scares that where already imprinted in my broken heart. My nail scrapped across the scare of that night; I thought about piling pressure and feeling the crimson liquid slip down my figures but....

"GAARA BREAKFAST IS READY!! AND DON'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!"

I froze hearing Temari's voice before turning off the shower and quickly drying off then pulling on a baggie red hoddie, a long armed fishnet shirt that was connected to a crimson red tank top and baggie black trousers. Slipping my socks and trainers on and sorting out my appearance in the mirror as well as brushing my hair and teeth and applying my eye liner. I left the room much quicker then I came in there.

"Morning Ga-"

I cut her off by slamming the front door, grabbing my bag on my way out. I glared up at the sky as it began to rain before sticking in my head phones and walking down the path.

It only took 10 minutes to get to my school but today it felt like hours ran by as my thoughts keep rolling back into unpleasant memorise. Again that sickening voice was back to temp me; letting me believe death was my only escape. I was smarter, and stronger, to believe that but then why am I believing it now?

**'Gaara****,****'** I shivered at the way it said my name. **'Who have you got left to help you Temari? Kankuro? You're so call friends!'** He hissed; I scrunched my eyes close trying to force on the music...... but how can you ignore a voice that's inside your head?!

**'Runt! Don't-'**

I slowly open my eyes wondering what got it to shut up for once; my eyes met his as we both stopped in the rain.

"Blood." He whispered wrinkling his nose before turning and swiftly walking into the school building. I frowned confused. That was a wired greeting......

Shrugging I walked in to the school as well. My hoodie was soaked so sighing I pulled it off and threw it into my locker. Reaching down to pull off my trainers; I realise that the scare had been bleeding but under my hoodie, that was the exact colure as the disgusting liquid, how could he see it?

Turning back round, I expected to see him at his locker instead; I felt the cold wind and saw the doors open with his retreating forum going back out in the storm.

_'Blood__...__'_

_

* * *

_

The brunette checked his watch scrunching up his nose as he saw his so called partner flirted with a woman across the counter who giggled blushing wildly.

"I'll call Gaara to tell him we've arrived." He told his companying but it only fell on death ears. Sighing he walked outside the air port and pulled out his black Tocco light scowling down to Gaara's name and pressing call.

"Sorry this phone is-"

He cursed slightly under his breath before trying Gaara's home phone. It rang a couple of times and just when he was about to give up some one picked up.

"Hello?"

_'Gaara?'_ He thought confused it sounded like Gaara a lot but it also sounded very..... Cold. "Gaara?" He voiced his thoughts.

"Yes and who is this?"

"It's us. We've got the documents and should be at your house a-"

"No meet me at nightfall at the back of Akio's hotel"

"......alright"

"Good see you then" With that he hung up leaving a confused brunette. Normal they met at his home when his siblings where away or near it....so what changes?

"So Shino; what did he say?"

The stoic male turned to his grinning partner a smeared red lip print on his check "We have to meet him at the Ai hotel.... and Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Try not to flirt with every girl you see I don't want to be late for this meeting because her boyfriend beat you up."

"HAY THAT WAS JUST ONCE!"

* * *

I idly gazed at the plant in the waiting room _'could do with some water__.__' _I thought dryly as the setting sun shone in behind it.

"Mr Sabaku?"

I stood up smoothing down my trouser's legs before following the women to one of the rooms; Room 23.

I stared at the door mostly the number and not even brothering to read the name before walking in without knocking.

"Same old Gaara."

My head snapped up to the women that set in the chair in front of me; her long dark brown hair pulled back into two buns while her glasses slipped slightly down her nose as hazelnut coloured eyes closed while she smiled.

"Tenten what are you doing here?" I asked getting over the shock and going back to my stoic self.

"I'm here to introduction you to your new Therapist."

I frowned "hm." I didn't want a new therapist; I just got used to the old one after years of sessions with her.

But pushing my thoughts aside, I closed the door and set in the chair in front of her; staring broadly around the large plain room as we waited for my new therapist.

"So Gaara how have you been?" she asked smiling again cutting threw the ever growing silence.

"Fine. Why did you come to Japan?"

She chuckled "I've known you since you where 9 Gaara and I'll miss seeing you at our weekly sessions and talking to you but I wanted to make sure you were in good hands and to help you threw this change. And I can ensure he is one of the best!"

Just then the door open; I didn't even brother looking at him as Tenten stood up to greet him.

"Gaara. Miss me?"

For the second time this day my head snapped up as I meet the exact same eyes I'd avoided all day but these where different.... these were familiar.

My mind went numb as Tenten introduced him.

"This is Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

_A4TN: ohhh Plots thickens lol tell me what you think and don't forget to review! the forth chapter will be soon!_


End file.
